


Behind Closed Doors

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: He and Robert had drank (Adam's)beer on Vic's sofa and bitched about whomever they wanted to; Robert about missing out on getting the pub, and Aaron about how much he wanted to pack up and leave.When asked why, Aaron had just shrugged it off, called it a "stupid grudge".That conversation had stuck with him permanently for the past week or so, mentally kicking himself for not fucking telling him the truth. Maybe if he had, then he'd have enough courage to tell his mum.*****Alternate take on Aaron's Abuse Storyline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Aaron doesn't attempt to run off to France. He doesn't get septicemia, nor does the scrapyard scene ever happen. No one, including Robert, is aware of his childhood abuse.

Gordon had won, in a sense. Got his hands on Diane's share of the Pub as well as Chas, and was probably on cloud nine.

But that didn't mean everything was perfect.

Aaron had gladly shot him dirty looks across the dining table, not caring what the consequences might be. That was at the beginning, however. Not now. Not when he'd have to pretend he couldn't feel the older man's eyes raking him in – saving the memory for later– whenever his mum wasn't around.

But of course, obviously not satisfied, Gordon just ignored him, instead torturing him even more by getting all lovey-dovey and touchy-feely with Chas either on the sofa or behind the bar.

"Get a room." He'd commented, deadly serious. "Talk about unprofessional."

Chas had stopped giving Gordon heart eyes to turn to her son with a sigh. "If you're that bothered, go run off to  _Robert_."

And so he had, much to his mum's annoyance.

He and Robert had drank (Adam's)beer on Vic's sofa and bitched about whomever they wanted to; Robert about missing out on getting the pub, and Aaron about how much he wanted to pack up and leave.

When asked why, Aaron had just shrugged it off, called it a "stupid grudge".

That conversation had stuck with him permanently for the past week or so, mentally kicking himself for not fucking telling him the truth. Maybe if he had, then he'd have enough courage to tell his mum.

He took another sip of his pint, eyes hazy; he was glad he'd agreed to have a drink with Adam and Vic, despite his initial disappointment when Robert had to bail to do an interview thing.

The absence of Robert's smug face and snide comments was greatly missed, but that didn't mean Aaron couldn't still enjoy himself.

He'd actually laughed quite a lot tonight, and almost, almost forgot about what he was secretly dealing with.

The three of them were on a roll, drinks wise, all buzzing and giggly as the chatted.

"Um, okay!" Vic grinned as she clapped her hands together excitedly. They'd gotten into a game of Truth or Dare, which wasn't that smart considering the ever-growing amount of alcohol they were putting into their systems. "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Adam pulled a face. "I think you know the answer."

She nodded firmly. "Hmhm! Me–"

"Wrong."

Both her and Adam looked at him, smirks tugging at their lips. "Wh– How am I wrong? You were there, a-and I was there–"

"Because you didn't  _take_  my innocence." He stated, unable to shake the bitterness in his voice.

Victoria raised her eyebrows suggestively as Adam let out a snort of laughter. "No way! God, mate, talk about desperate!" He nudged Aaron playfully. "How old were ya–"

"Eight." He muttered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. His eyes flicked up momentarily, before returning back to stare blankly at his pint. "I was  _eight years old_." He watched as Vic opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, eyes glassy as she swallowed thickly, utterly speechless.

Apparently she wasn't so drunk anymore.

Adam tried to keep himself calm, but Aaron knew he was struggling. "…How…?" Was all he could get out, voice breaking slightly as he stared at his friend in shock.

Aaron paused, his hands shaking as he gripped his glass tightly.

Realisation was finally starting to set in as he instantly sobered up, the heavy thumping in his chest getting faster and faster. He tried to convince himself he hadn't just spilled his truth, especially in such a casual way, but by the way his friend's were looking at him in a mix of confusion and concern, he knew it was true. "…I, uh…" He bit down on his lip, hard, and removed his hands from his pint glass, before stepping backwards anxiously. "Forget what I just said–"

"Aaron." Adam's voice was firm.

Instinctively Aaron halted himself, stopping in his tracks as he slowly met his gaze, vision blurred by fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

_Tears_.

He couldn't cry.

Not here; not in front of them.

" _Aaron,_ " Adam tried again, this time touching the brunet's arm gently. "Aaron…  _please_."

Aaron shook his head. "Forget what I said." He repeated, but they refused to listen.

Carefully Vic stepped closer, eyes weary and hesitant. "Aaron…" She paused, licking her lips somewhat nervously. "Aaron, did something happen? W-When you were a child…?" He knew she meant well, of course she did, but he had to fight the temptation to slap her. It would be the only way to shut her up.

The brunet didn't speak, his mouth opening and closing in confliction. He couldn't just tell them; the pub wasn't full, but the company wasn't desirable. Marlon at the bar(he didn't want to think about where is mum and Gordon had got to), chatting to Lisa and Belle about god-knows-what. Pearl was sat in the corner enjoying a drink by herself, busy reading a magazine. Yes, it was a small crowd, but Aaron couldn't risk anything.

Pearl works with Paddy, and Marlon, Lisa and Belle… they were family. No matter what he said the word would spread like wildfire.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been speechless for, but somehow he managed to return to reality. "…Yeah…" Was all he whispered, voice hoarse from the lump in his throat.

Vic raised her hands to cover her mouth, shaking her head frantically. "No, Aaron, please don't tell me–" She cut herself off as the man in question nodded. He inhaled, harshly wiping his eyes as he tears threatened to fall. He turned his attention to Adam. His lips were parted and brows furrowed in bewilderment, eyes scanning his friend for any indication for this being some sick,  _sick_ , messed up joke.

"I… I think I've drank too much." Aaron murmured, trying his best to avoid his friends' stares. "I shouldn't have said anything–"

Adam suddenly held him still, fingers having a vice grip on his shoulders. "…No, no… you listen to me, yeah?" Aaron nodded wearily, feet now locked in place. Adam was deadly serious. "I'm not gonna let you spend tonight alone; not after what…" He lowered his voice. "…not after what you've just implied–"

"I-I'm drunk." The brunet offered a shaky laugh, a ghost of a smirk in an effort to convince them. He lowered his voice desperately when Adam and Vic didn't budge. "… _Please,_   _Adam,_ just drop it–"

"You're still here? Its kinda late, isn't it?"

Robert grinned as he sauntered over with that trademark smirk of his. It faltered, however, when he realised how miserable his sister looked. "…What's happened…?"

"Nothing." She insisted, offering a weak smile. "Just tired."

"So you're going home?"

"We  _all_  are. Aaron as well."

Robert furrowed his brows curiously as his eyes shifted onto the brunet. They lingered slightly. "You're not setting us up, are you–"

"No." Adam suddenly snapped, hand still on Aaron's shoulder as he began to drag him out. " _Prick_." He muttered under his breath, shooting Robert a dirty look as he brushed past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into this story then be sure to comment! Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Vic and Robert try to process the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this fic, I'll be trying my best to keep the characters' mannerisms/reactions as candid and in-character as possible, so if you do feel as though it is becoming OOC, be sure to let me know :)
> 
> Oh yeah, this chapter also contains mentions/references to underage/child abuse.

Vic's eyes widened as Adam slowly trudged down the stairs, hand running down his face in frustration. "How's he doing?"

"Take a guess." He muttered. The entire house was silent as the three of them stood in the kitchen, Aaron having bolted upstairs to the bathroom as soon as he'd set foot inside.

Robert nodded, taking a weary sip of his glass of water, fortunately being the most sober and handing Vic and Adam a glass of their own. Unfortunately, he was also the most clueless, and his concerned questions were beginning to get frustrating.

"I still can't believe it." Vic whispered. "I-I'd of never asked the question if–"

"Don't blame yourself." Adam insisted, voice equally as drained, if not more. "We… We just need him to explain it. _Why_ he said it… why _now_."

The blond frowned. "What–"

"Aaron joked about something. Although, it clearly _wasn't_ a joke–"

"What did he joke about?" Robert interrupted, his innocently curious tone a stark contrast to Adam's. The blond's face fell when he didn't get an answer, brows furrowing. "…Did something happen? Something bad–?"

"He said something… a-about when he was a child." Vic let the words fall from her mouth as she sucked in a shaky breath.

"What d'you mean?" He cast a glance over at Adam, and then back to Vic. "…It's really bad, _isn't it…?_ "

Adam nodded grimly. "Vic wasn't his first time." It was the nicest way he could put it, despite it still coming out slightly strained.

It took Robert a moment, but it was clear as day when the realisation sunk in, face paling and eyes widening in horror. He blinked, averting his gaze for a brief second, before his hand came up to cover his mouth worriedly. "… _Oh my God._ " His vision blurred for second or two, his entire body going tense as he glanced back and forth between them. "Y-You're telling me that… that he–"

"He said he was eight." Adam continued, slightly more calm. "He said it so… so _confidently._ " His eyes flickered upwards up at the ceiling briefly. "I saw the moment he realised what he'd said – when it clicked. He just stared at us, completely stunned."

"Like a deer caught in the headlights." Vic finished quietly.

"Does Chas know…?" Robert was very much aware of the mutual loathing he shared with Aaron's mum, but that didn't mean he couldn't just ignore her.

Adam shrugged. "I'm guessing not."

"Does _anyone_ know?"

This time, Adam's brows narrowed. "Obviously not."

Robert nodded, kicking himself for the stupid question.

"…Who was it?" He grimaced as Vic and Adam looked at him curiously. "The… The _psycho_ that… that hurt–"

"We don't _know_." Vic interrupted, voice growing thick with tears. "W-We'll never know– He doesn't want us t-to help him–!" She chocked out a sob as Robert pulled her into his side, frowning as he watched Adam wipe his eyes, failing to be subtle.

The brunet chewed his lip, concentrating, before looking at the siblings. "I'm gonna go check on him. Rob… you're gonna be sleeping on the–"

"As long as Aaron's comfortable, I honestly don't care." The blond assured, his sleeping arrangements the least of his worries. Adam gave him a nod of appreciation before kissing Vic on the forehead and heading up the stairs without another word.

"…H-He would've been so _little_ …" Vic cried quietly into her brother's chest, seconds away from breaking down completely. "So _scared._ "

Robert knew exactly how she felt.

…And it hurt like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes to check on Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: chapter contains description of nightmares, abuse, etc.

**01:54am**

_Aaron shifted slightly on his side, unable to get settled._

_He'd heard them talking downstairs._

_He'd heard the disgust in Robert's voice._

_How disgusted Robert was with him._

_He didn't blame him, though._

_He was used, and dirty and wasn't good enough for someone as perfect as Robert._

_He wasn't good enough for anyone._

_He'd switched off after that, choosing to stare at the cardboard box in the corner of the room as tears subconsciously fell from his eyes and onto the pillow._

_The room was pitch black, so making out the shape of the box had been tricky, but now he'd managed to focus on it for at least three minutes._

_The silence was broken, however, when there was a light knock at the door, and the person let themselves in._

_On instinct, Aaron sat upright and brought his knees towards his chest slightly in an effort to not look like he'd been wallowing in self pity._

_The door was left open a crack, just so they could makeup each other out._

_Aaron wished the door had never been opened._

_The man hesitated before stepping up to he bed, smiling slightly. "Why aren't you at home–_

_"What are you doing here." He hissed._

_Gordon eyed him for a moment, chewing his lip. "Marlon reckoned Adam couldn't've gotten you out of the pub quicker." He explained, shrugging. "So I offered to come round and see why–"_

_"Adam said we could come here and have more drinks." Aaron cut in sharply._

_"…Lying doesn't suit you, Aaron." He slowly lowered himself to sit at the end on the bed, hands clasped together firmly on his lap as he exhaled. "You gonna tell me why you're really here? Why as soon as I opened the door, Victoria started crying? Why Robert couldn't bare to look at me?" His eyes locked with his son's. "Why Adam said that I'd be the only person to help you?"_

_The brunet physically sunk in on himself, pulling his knees up to his chest tightly._

_He swallowed thickly._

_"I told them."_

_"Told them what?"_

_"…About what you did to me." He whispered bitterly._

_Gordon stilled. "You clearly didn't." He shuffled ever-so-slightly up the bed, almost reveling in how Aaron tensed up. "You really think they'd let me anywhere near you, knowing that?"_

_Aaron didn't reply._

_The man shook his head and scoffed. "Mind you, it's probably for the best that no one finds out. And not just for my sake…" He cocked his head in the direction of the door, smirking. "Imagine how Robert would react, huh? Finding out that his bitch–"_

_"I'm not his bitch." Aaron growled._

_"Correct." He moved up the bed even more, and placed a hand on his son's knee. "You're my bitch."_

_The brunet shivered, despite the room being relatively warm. "…Get off me." His eyes were narrowed, yet quickly filling with tears as he glared at him, unable to bring himself to actually touch him and remove his hand._

_Gordon sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He paused. "…Trust me."_

_Suddenly he used his other hand to grab hold of Aaron's throat, climbing onto the bed fully and holding him down. Aaron went to scream but the squeezing around his throat cut him off painfully, vision blurred with hot tears as Gordon towered over him._

_The older man kept the hold around his son's throat secure as he gripped his hip tightly, pushing him further into the bed with little to no sympathy._

_"You're gonna enjoy this." He promised darkly, smirking when the tears finally began to fall. "…But not as much as I will."_

_"No, please–!" Aaron whimpered, and then began yelling - no. Full on screaming. "ADAM! ROB– HELP–" Gordon's hand let go of his throat to cover his mouth, eyes darkened and sinsiter._

_"Shut up." He growled. "Shut the fuck up–"_

_"Aaron?!" The door swung open, flooding the room with light. Adam stopped dead in his tracks, physically unable to enter the room._

_He just stared, mouth open and eyes wide in horror._

_Robert shoved past him and grabbed Gordon by the back of the neck, showing no mercy as he threw him to the ground and instantly sent his fist into his jaw._

_"Aaron? Aaron, you're alright–" Adam's voice was trembling with panic as he tugged his friend into a suffocating hug. "Just wake up. Wake up, please–"_

The room was bright and lit up as he snapped open his eyes and nearly threw himself off the bed, strong hands keeping him steady as he realised what was happening.

Carefully, Adam let go of his shoulders and backed up slightly, eyes blown wide in.…panic. He looked absolutely stunned, fingers twitching and posture tense as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're alright." Robert assured, clearly wanting to get closer, but restricted to standing at the door with Vic in his embrace. "It was a nightmare. Whatever it was, you're okay now."

His voice sounded harsh, like he'd swallowed glass and it had scratched all down the inside of his throat. His eyes were bloodshot as well, held-back tears glistening.

Vic couldn't bare to look at him, apparently, as if one glance would break her completely.

Adam seemed dangerously level, yes shaken up, but the most steady. Of course, that was just a front for the inner turmoil he pretended didn't exist.

"…Is he here…?" Aaron murmured, still dazed.

Robert and Adam exchanged glances, before Adam spoke up. "…Who, exactly?"

"H-He was in here…" The brunet stammered as a few tears slipped, sitting up right and looking around worriedly. "He was _on_   _me–_ He was gonna–"

The hug was unexpected.

That didn't mean it wasn't needed, though.

As soon as Adam forced him into his chest did he break.

First a pathetic attempt to suck in a deep breath, and then he's grabbing onto the back of his friend's shirt for dear life as he cries and cries and cries.

Adam muttered comforting words as best he could, honestly at a loss as to what he should say, but knowing that Aaron needed as much assurance as possible at this point.

They're sat like that for what felt years.

Heavy, ragged breaths and small sniffs, shaking hands and the inability to let go.


End file.
